


Super Duper

by perditadarling (flyerlies)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PWP, Smut, This is basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyerlies/pseuds/perditadarling
Summary: It's a grey afternoon, and Tobin's home from practice to find a rival forward sitting on her couch. Well, their couch._______________I was basically just bored and horny and you're welcome. Comments make friends.





	Super Duper

Portland’s overcast skies cast a shadowy aura across the window of her fourth floor apartment. Christen checked the time on her phone, noting that practice should be over sometime soon, and Tobin should be home any minute. She took off her glasses, rubbed her face, and took out the bun which had steadily slid down the back of her head, and fixed it higher this time. She picked up her book again, and re-adjusted her crossed legs, settling back into the cushions, and refocusing on the page.

 

A few minutes later, she could faintly make out some of her girlfriend’s signature whistling in the hall, before she heard the pins turning in their front door, the lock coming undone.

 

Tobin walked in with low-hung grey sweatpants, damp dry hair, and and a worn PTFC shirt from a few seasons back. She jingled the keys connected to the lanyard wrapped around her wrist, and Christen assumed she had headphones in.

 

Tobin plopped her duffel bag over near the foot of the bed, still whistling with the song that was playing in her head, before throwing up the peace sign towards her book-inclined partner. She pops out her headphones, while reaching for an apple from the bowl on the counter, and a water from the pack on the floor.

 

Christen had paused, resting her book on her chest to watch her girlfriend bend over and show a sliver of her lower back. Tobin stands, turning, chewing a bite of her apple.

 

“Whatcha doin?” She takes another bite, eyebrow scooting upwards in challenge and curiosity, leaning against the kitchen island.

 

“Looking at you” Christen puts her glasses on the coffee table, and settles back into the couch cushions.

 

“Gayyyyyyy” Christen laughs, nodding along.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Tobin walks over and straddles her, apple juice dripping ever so slightly down Tobin’s ring finger. She picks up Christen's book, slides the bookmark between the pages, and tosses it to the floor. Christen leans up and sucks at the juice dribbling down her other hand. She grabs the remaining apple core from Tobin's fingers, before sucking them into her mouth, licking the rapidly drying juice from her hand. She tossed the apple core towards their trashcan, but misses.

 

“I’m glad I figured out the gay thing because otherwise this would be super awkward.”

 

She slid her warm hands up her girlfriend’s shirt, and pinched her nipples, pulling and letting them go, twisting gently.

 

Tobin leaned forward and kissed her, lips tasting sweet like fruit and a little minty from the spearmint gum Tobin perpetually has on her person. She pulled back, pushing Christen’s hair from her face, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“How was practice?” Tobin sat back on Christen’s thighs, her shoulders sinking forward as she realized her back.

 

“It was good, Mark just about ran us to death, but now I have three days off before we get ready to kick your asses.”

 

Christen’s hands slid around to lock around Tobin’s waist, pulling her closer.

 

“Laura offered me an assistant coaching job if I could find out what your defensive strategy will be.”

 

“Basically just me all over you. I might need to push you to the ground at some point.”

 

“They’re going to have a midfielder mark a forward?”

 

“You don’t know what kind of tricks I have up my sleeve.”

 

‘You know you can’t play a game in just a bra, right?”

 

“I’m not wearing a bra right now. I took a shower there.”

 

“So that’s why you smell so good.” She took in a deep breath as she kissed down the column of her girlfriend’s neck, and bit at her pulse point, overwhelmed by the heady scent of fresh laundry and Tobin’s shampoo.

 

“So super gay?” Christen bit down gently on Tobin’s earlobe, kissing behind her ear and kissing down her jawbone.

 

“Super.”

 

“Super duper?”

 

“Super duper.”

 

Christen’s arms wrapped around her, pulling Tobin even closer, shifting her hips up, before sliding her hands down her back and grabbing Tobin’s ass, dragging her down. Tobin wound her fingers in Christen’s hair, pulling her head around gently with the gentlest tugs that sent chills down Christen’s body. Her tongue traced along Tobin’s, and she paused to suck on it; she felt a shock of arousal cross between her legs, and she squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could. They bucked up, grinding into Tobin’s hips as her hand slid down below her pants, dragging them underneath soft blue cotton bikinis and grabbing her skin, feeling the heatof her body warm her hands even further.

 

She could take shots with either foot, really, but when it came to hands, she made Tobin come best with her right. She slid her hand around to the front of Tobin’s body, pinching the front of her underwear together just enough to hook her finger underneath the piece and pull it up, dragging the cotton against her girlfriend’s clit.

 

Tobin head dropped from the marks she was both trying and not trying to make on Christen’s neck, and she let out a breath very slowly, gyrating her hips to gain more friction. She froze when she felt the pads of christen’s long fingers slide through her folds, the gentlest texture of her fingers driving her mad amidst the sensitivity. Christen swiped her middle finger back and forth a few times, spreading Tobin’s wetness, before circling around her and sliding a finger in, and out, allowing her partner to adjust. Tobin’s hips wiggled down, and Christen slid her hand up at a slightly different angle, and as she thrusts, begins to try a second finger. At three, Tobin squeezes Christen’s thighs together with her own, and grips the muscles flexing on Chris’s right arm, fingers currently fucking up inside her, sending shockwaves through her body.

 

She bounced down only few more times, before Christen slid her thumb around to brush Tobin’s clit, and she came undone. Fingers wound behind Christen’s neck, leaning back, to fuck herself down as deeply as she could. Her whole body twitched, and she could feel tingles bouncing across her body, microscopic sparks of electricity.

 

She pulled Tobin’s head close to her body, shirt sticking to her lightly sweaty skin. Christen’s right hand slid back around Tobin’s waist, holding her close, and looking up into soft brown eyes. Their noses touched, and Tobin pressed a gentle, closed mouth kiss on Christen’s lips, between slowing but still shattered breaths. They were gentle, barely teasing, somewhere between kisses and nips, snd as Christen sucked Tobin’s lower lip into her mouth, she slid it gently between her teeth, before sighing into her breath.

 

They sat there for a couple minutes, before Tobin shifted back, and pulled her t shirt off, leaving absolutely nothing. Christen immediately pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking and pulling on it with her teeth, before blowing gently, and rubbing it over her lips as she tweaked the other. Her tongue would swirl around again, before pulling it back into her mouth like her favorite treat.

 

Tobin groaned before shifting Christen to lay down on the couch, and he snaked Christen’s sweatshirt upwards, exposing a soft camisole and smooth stomach. She kissed up each inch of skin as the fabric was pulled back, and slid her hands up to tweak Christen’s nipples before reaching back down. She wiggled her fingers around the waistband of Chrisen’s shorts emblazoned with #17, and tucked her t shirt under Christen’s waist, fully aware that stains on a leather couch should be avoided if possible.

 

She kissed downward, pausing to shift up Christen’s knee into the cushions, opening her body, shining wetness which had smudged towards her thighs. Tobin leaned forward, kissing Christen on the lips, before settling her body further back down, and running her fingers up and down the back of Christen’s thigh. She kissed her way around, tongue swiping up the clean, lightly tart, salty taste of sweat and arousal. Christen wove both hands through Tobin’s silky hair, lightly scraping her fingernails over her scalp as Tobin licked up her wetness, avoiding Christen’s clit.

 

She swirled her tongue around, pausing to suck on Christen’s clit, and bringing up fingers to press on either side of her opening, moving them in circles, pulling skin together gently, to wiggle around the bud.

 

A finger slid deep into her body, and she paused for a moment, sucking the finger into her mouth before flipping her hair away from her body, and entering her middle and ring finger inside, again, curling and twisting them as Tobin fucked them in and out of her girlfriend’s body. A tongue landed on Christen’s clit, sucking it into her mouth, and then bathing it with wetness.

 

Christen didn’t last long, pulling Tobin’s face closer to her center, while clamping her legs around her shoulders and neck, full body spasms twitching all over her body. Tobin sucks the fingers back into her mouth, sucking them off as she leans up to kiss Christen. They catch their breath and Tobin swirls her fingers lazily across Christen’s tight stomach.

 

“I love you.”

 

It was simple and uncomplicated, and every time Tobin said it, her heart beat a little bit harder.

 

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
